Cars: Mater-National Championship
Cars Mater-National Championship is the sequel to Cars: The Video Game. The game takes place in Radiator Springs as players take the role of Lightning McQueen & Mater, as they prepare themselves for the 1st annual Mater-National Championship against many race cars around the world. Plot Lightning is still in the making of his Racing Headquarters, and to celebrate, he is holding the International Championship - until Mater announces to the world that it is the "Mater-National" because he forgets the name. Lightning is driving along the road when he meets a traveller named Philip. He asks Philip what he is doing, and he tells him that he is from England, where cars drive on the opposite side of the road. Philip than notices that he is talking to legendary Piston Cup champion Lightning McQueen, and starts getting overly excited. Fred is driving along when he hears Philip exclaim that Lightning is giving him a "driving lesson". Fred asks to join, and he does. Then Doc comes out and begins complaining that they are blocking his road. Philip and Fred challenge Lightning and Doc to a race, and Barry joins. Lightning wins the race. Five new international cars are out in Carburetor County, preparing and practicing for the big race. Lightning soon makes friends with a racing-obsessed race car named Otto, a spunky and cute race car named Emma, a legendary Ferrari named Giovanni, a Sweden race car named Gudmund, and a Japanese drifting champion named Koji. Races Road Races *Radiator Springs Circuit *Fillmore's Nature Preserve *North Willy's Butte *Ornament Valley Airport *Inside the Turkey *Rustbucket Grand Prix *Wheel Well Circuit *The Upper Mine *Canyon Run Stadium Races *Stadium Race 1 *Stadium Race 2 *Stadium Race 3 *Stadium Race 4 Rustbucket Races *Rustbucket Race 1 *Rustbucket Race 2 *Rustbucket Race 3 *Rustbucket Race 4 Luigi and Guido's Team Relay *Luigi and Guido's Team Relay 1 *Luigi and Guido's Team Relay 2 *Luigi and Guido's Team Relay 3 *Luigi and Guido's Team Relay 4 Monster Truck Waypoint Races *Monster Truck Waypoint Race 1 *Monster Truck Waypoint Race 2 *Monster Truck Waypoint Race 3 Minigames *Tractor Tipping (6 levels) *Ramone's Rhythmic Rumble (7 levels) *Doc and the Law's Race 'n' Chase (9 levels) *Ghosting Mater (7 levels) *Fillmore's Fuel Frenzy (9 levels) *Mike and Sulley's Last Laugh (6 levels) Characters Playable Characters *Lightning McQueen (Keith Ferguson) *Mater (Larry the Cable Guy) *Doc Hudson (Corey Burton) *Ramone (Cheech Marin) *Flo (Jenifer Lewis) *Luigi (Tony Shalhoub) *Fillmore (Brian George) *Sarge (Paul Dooley) *Gudmund *Otto (Dee Bradley Baker) *Koji (Masi Oka) *Giovanni (Carlos Alazraqui) *Emma (Jennifer Hale) *Sulley (John Goodman) *Mike (Ivar Brogger) Non-Playable Characters *Philip *Yuri *Guido *Mia and Tia *Snot Rod (Lou Romano) *Vince (Jerry DeCapua) *Gerald *Barry *Lenny *Count Spatula (Dee Bradley Baker) *Lizzie (Katherine Helmond) *Sheriff (Michael Wallis) *Tractors *Frank *Fred (Andrew Stanton) *Sonny *Fletcher Game Modes Story Mode Play as Lightning McQueen, and follow the storyline throughout the races and minigames. Story mode also lets you explore Radiator Springs, Tailfin Pass and Ornament Valley, although each area has very little space. Arcade Mode Arcade Mode allows you to play and race that you've unlocked so far, with whatever character you'd like. Paint Job Locations Story mode allows you to customize Lightning McQueen, by unlocking paint jobs and tire sets by finding them throughout the three cities. Radiator Springs *In front of the road closed sign that is blocking Sarge's Compound. *Inside one of the old gas stations near the Glen Rio Motel. Ornament Valley *In the park, behind a bushel of flowers. *Behind some rocks around the exit of the "Turkey" from the second Ornament Valley road race. *In the sand dunes not far from the Rustbucket Stadium. Tailfin Pass *In the dead end road running alongside the road that used to be a cliffside. *In some bushes next to a bridge that eventually leads to a long tunnel. *Tucked in a corner inside the long tunnel. Cheat Codes *PLAYALL - Unlock all three cities, races and minigames in Story Mode and Arcade. *MATTEL07 - Unlock all playable characters. *INSTYLE - Unlock all wheel sets. *BUYTALL - Unlock all concept art. *ALLYORS - Unlock everything in the game except story mode races. *ZZOOOOM - Infinite boost acceleration *0TO200X - Faster speed *PAINTIT - Unlock all paint styles for Lightning. *VRYFAST - Unlock expert setting in arcade mode. *ENGINPWR - Unlock Snot Rod (only in PC version) Reception The game has received mostly good reviews. However, one of the most common thing that is criticized is the less amount of exploring space, as most of the original roads from the Cars game are closed off, such as Fillmore's Nature Preserve and Sarge's Compound. GameStyle gave the game a 4/10 rating, because of the smaller exploring space. Trivia *Otto, Koji and Emma's designs were later parodied and copied into the short, Tokyo Mater as three background characters - Manji, Tabinu and Cho. *Tailfin Pass has had a completely new construction - most of the road is closed during the exploration mode, and several new areas have opened - a recently discovered mine and a new road has been built where a narrow ledge used to lead high into the mountains. *In the PC edition of the game, entering "ENGINPWR" will grant playable access to Snot Rod. *In the Tractor Tipping minigame, Red makes an extremely brief cameo behind the fields at a little cottage, watering plants. *Snot Rod is the only one of the Delinquent Road Hazards to appear in the game. *Although E.J. Holowicki returned for the game, DJ doesn't appear. *Similar to Cars: The Video Game, the Radiator Springs Theme is used for the main menu. *Unlike Cars: The Video Game and Cars Race-O-Rama, music doesn't play in exploration mode, except for when the player goes near an event. *Most of the airlines in Ornament Valley Airport are sponsored by sponsors of the Piston Cups racers (e.g. Mood Springs, Vitoline). *Although you can't access the gold bridge beside the waterfall, you can spot it by going a few meters after the T junction near the entrance to Tailfin Pass and to the barrier at the edge. *In the Tailfin Pass cave, if you jump high enough from the ramp, you'll come up to a ledge on top of the cave where you'll find additional points. *In Ornament Valley, you can drive up the mountain cliffs on the side of the Rustbucket Stadium. There, you can take a decent look at the whole of Ornament Valley, although you can't do this on the other side. Goofs *The Racing Stadium, which holds the races, has never been seen again during any Cars release, implying that it was likely only a test course. *On the DS version, Lightning has a phrase, "Ka-chow" when he jumps, but it sounds as if it was done by a child. *If Otto, Gudmund, Emma, Koji, and Giovanni were big champions in their home countries, they should likely have been in the World Grand Prix in Cars 2, but none of them did. *In the Rustbucket Grand Prix end-scene, Gudmund and Mater ran away from each other. Mater's headlight stopped moving right after he ran away. *On the GameBoy Advance version, several signs that are supposed to be U.S. Route 66 signs are shown as U.S. Route 99 signs. *Sometimes, the characters' lines aren't aligned with their mouths, like at the end of a race. *Sometimes, if you bump a car, they just slide away. And sometimes, if you bump them for too long, they will disappear and appear somewhere else. *In this game, you can't see the town of Radiator Springs from Wheel Well Motel. *If you are a long way away, the other cars come a long way away, including Doc Hudson. *Sometimes, in a Luigi and Guido's Team Relay race, one of your opponents will mistakenly cross the finish line way before you. *The Upper Mine and Canyon Run improved area races are on the other side of the Tailfin Pass bridge, which means if McQueen would be able to enter into the Tailfin Pass improved areas, he would be trapped in Tailfin Pass. *In Cars Mater-National, he said, "Konichiwa!", the Japanese word for "Hello" and "Good afternoon". But in the Cars 2 In Flight to Japan video, when a forklift on the television screen in the plane said the word, Mater misheard her, saying, "Konichi-what?", as if he hasn't heard of the word. Gallery mater national 1.jpg mater national 2.jpg mater national 3.jpg mater national 4.jpg mater national 5.jpg mater national 6.jpg mater national 7.jpg mater national 8.jpg mater national 9.jpg mater national 10.jpg mater national 11.jpg mater national 12.jpg mater national 13.jpg mater national 14.jpg mater national 15.jpg Playsnotnewskin.png Playsonny.png Playsnot.png YuriMater-National.png OttoMater-National.png PhilipMater-National.png TommyJoeMaterNational.png VinceMater-National.png ZekeMater-National.png Category:Video Games